Gunha Teishin
Gunha Teishin is a Shinkūmyō that was a former member of the Royal Guard until he seemingly betrayed Soul Society to join Yūrei. A being of immense power, Gunha is manipulative, devious, and cunning. He is thought to be the main antagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person". However, it is revealed that he seemingly betrayed Soul Society to get revenge on Eienrai, who is the one who destroyed his childhood friend Hizashi Yoshi emotionally, thus painting him in an anti-heroic light. Appearance Gunha has light orange eyes and wild jet black hair, and it is said that when he is sleeping he appears valiant and almost "heroic". This is quickly dismissed when he supposedly "turns bad", as he emanates an aura of pure evil. Two transparent orange visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both an open green jacket and a black hakama, with printed grey hexagon designs, tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three white hexagons. Outwardly; only two large and deep green gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white designs, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Gunha always wears a cocky smile, though in his interaction with Naya, it is shown that he can fake warmth and kindness. Naya also notes that he radiates an almost vulgar sense of style. Personality and Traits Gunha is a cocky and proud person, though he is kind to others, especially Hizashi. He always puts Hizashi in front of everything else, and will not tolerate her being insulted or hurt; Eienrai destroying her emotions was the incentive for Gunha pretending to betray Soul Society to attempt to kill Eienrai. He often refers to others as "bro" and advises them to "chill". While Gunha is not arrogant, he is rather proud of his power, and will become berserk with rage if someone manages to overcome his power and strike him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilties Immense Strength: He is powerful enough to stop Gai's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Gai was already battle-worn from fighting Haruko Kiseki) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of a sword and stopped Haruko's Bankai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Haruko in the process. He was also able to stop Karen's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level. He has enough psysical strength to kick someone through several buildings. Immense Spiritual Power: Gunha has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Karen commented that Gunha's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. Gunha's spirtual energy takes the form of a black dragon with red eyes that coils around his body The force of Gunha's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring Haruko to her knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Gai) in his path. Gunha has shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as when he negated Haruko's Eien no Honō echnique. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gunha has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, such as Karen's Shikai. He was also able to easily cut down seven captains (four which used their Bankai) and Karen with ease. Unarikyō Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Gai is shown to easily outmaneuver Gai's Bankai-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Hakuda Master: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō, Gunha is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, Gunha has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Stats Zanpakutō Jikūshihai (時空支配 lit. Time-Space Ruler) is the name of Gunha's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a black and white nodachi. Its strength is enough to contend with Haruko's Jūshikō and Gai's Kakusei, even shattering the latter while still sealed. Like Hizashi, Gunha uses Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Gunha's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists. Shikai: Jikūshihai's release command is "Distort" (歪み Yugameru). In Shikai, Jikūshihai takes the form of a brilliant, massive golden blade (around five meters long), cross-guard, and hilt. On the blade, nine orbs are engraved, in a zigzagging pattern, and there is a red orb on the cross-guard. On the sides of the cross-guard, there are golden angelic wings. It has an even brighter trim around the blade, and around the orbs, there are crystals. The pommel is shaped like a 'G'. The blade of the sword glows all the colours of the rainbow. Shikai Special Abilties: Jikūshihai's ability allow Gunha to alter and manipulate the flow of both time and space, to the extent that he can distort either of these properties to even reverse an opponents attack. He normally uses this to distort time in such a way where he could perform his abilities at speeds where the opponents have no time to react. He has also used this ability to seemingly "teleport" quickly. Gunha can reverse and stop time for five seconds, and afterwards, he has to wait until he enters Shikai again to initiate those effects again. Time-space manipulation costs a truly immense amount of spiritual power, so Gunha can only use it for a few seconds before being completely exhausted of his spiritual power. Gunha considers his abilities "undefeatable", and claims that he has never lost before because of them. In their first bout, Gai assumed Gunha's ability to be teleportation, however, Gunha corrected the young Mototsu, shocking everyone there. *'Time Stop' (時間停止 Jikan Teishi): Gunha throws his arms out, stopping time in a limited area. This ability only lasts for a few seconds before time begins flowing normally again. *'Time-Slash Dance' (土岐ギリの舞 Tokigiri no Mai): Gunha stands to the side, and while glaring at his opponent(s), he rotates his arm that is in their direction clockwise, utilizing his time and space manipulation powers to literally 'blast' away a portion of the opponent's time, reverting them to their former states. *'Phasing' (位相整合 Isō Seigō): Gunha can pass through solid matter at will without harming himself by altering it's molecular structure. *'Spatial Rift' (空間縦 Kūkan Tate): Gunha can make connections within a spatial dimension and a parallel universe visible. *'Nexus Creation' (結びつき作成 Musubitsuki Sakusei): Gunha can create nexuses. *'Dissolving Room' (溶解部屋 Yōkai Heya): Gunha ensnares his opponent in a vortex in time and space, capable of dissolving them into quantum particles. *'Distortion Shield' (歪み盾 Yugami Tate): Gunha has the limited ability to create a space barrier, able to protect himself from attacks. *'Another Dimension' (異次元'' I Jigen''): Gunha bends space and time itself provoking a rift or a passageway to a different dimension, intending to push and trap his opponents inside to wander forever after he has done this. *'Infinity Big Bang Storm' (無限宇宙大爆発嵐 Mugen Uchūdaibakuhatsu Arashi): Gunha grabs two galaxies using his time-space distortion powers, summoning them out of thin air, and mushes them together into a ball which contains the power of the Big Bang. He then throws the condensed ball of energy of the Big Bang at his opponent. This is, without a doubt, Gunha's strongest attack. Trivia *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission by Shiratori Cullen and Seireitou to make Gunha a Shinkūmyō. *Gunha has many parallels with Gin Ichimaru. *Gunha was created from a desire to have an antagonist that is equal to Sōsuke Aizen. Both have incredibly powerful Zanpakutō. *Gunha is a Aizen-class Character. *Gunha shall not be used as an RP character, as he is extremely overpowered. Category:Shinkūmyō Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Royal Guard Member